


Tee Shirt

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Crush, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: Written for Beca's Valentine Fluff challenge. Based on the song Tee Shirt by Birdy.Dialogue prompt: “I can’t take my eyes off of you.”The fic is in Dean's POV





	Tee Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like what you read!

I’m not used to it. Probably ‘cause I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and truth is, it’s scary. Demons, vampires, ghouls, I’m good with, hell; even God’s freaking sister, but this? I’m not sure if I can even survive this. Survive her. She’s not harmful, no. I mean she can be, god knows she can take down monsters on her own. But I’m pretty sure she’s going to be the death of me.

She and I met long back at a case, hunting a rugaru. Didn’t think those wrists could do much before they pinned me down on the floor in a blink. We still laugh about it. Well, she does. I on the other hand look at her with this stupid grin on my face, as described by Sam. Me and Sam, we meet a lot of new people while we hunt but only a number of times I want them to never leave. She was one of them. Soon we started doing jobs together, and that’s when I realised that she’s trouble. She has this smile that could wake the dead that I never get tired of.

But that’s not it. It’s the fact that the thought that she thinks of me when she wakes up in the morning is more than enough to make me feel like a teenager in love.

Its too early in the morning right now; Sam’s probably sleeping, so is (y/n). I’m usually not up this early but I’ve had trouble sleeping for a past few days so I decide to head to the kitchen to get some coffee. I was making my way through the hallway but then something made me stop before her room. Her door was open. And I could see her sleeping on the bed, buried in blankets. I know it wasn’t exactly right to be watching her sleep like that but I couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to wake up every day with her being the first thing I see.

I was finally able to pull my head out of the clouds to resume my journey to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. It was probably a couple of minutes while I was having my coffee with my eyes buried in the newspaper, searching for a case, when I heard light footsteps coming towards the kitchen and then a muttered ‘hey’.

Her voice was a little hoarse but still holding the power to make my head jerk up from the paper and towards her. She had just woken up, her eyes still a little swollen, hair up in a bun and in a tee shirt. There was nothing special about the tee shirt, it was an old led zeppelin tee shirt. But it was a little too big for her, considering the fact that it was mine. And I couldn’t take my eyes off of her.

“What are you doing?” she asked me with a cup of coffee she was holding with both her hands. She obviously meant about me being up early but right now, my stupid teenager brain was in charge.

“I can’t take my eyes off of you.” I blurted out, catching her completely off guard. And frankly, myself. She was confused for a millisecond before a blush crept up her face as her hand absent minded, fidgeted with the hem of the shirt.

“I, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t ask before taking it.” she was clearly changing the topic.

“It- it’s okay. It’s fine. You don’t have to ask.” I answered. She clearly had no idea about what I think about her. Or was just trying to ignore it cause she didn’t feel the same way.

There was a minute’s silence before she spoke up again, this time more sincere, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Uh, yeah.” I rubbed my head, “I got a couple of hours.” I pulled up a smile for her to buy that lie. I could see she was concerned as a sigh left her but for the moment she let that go as she stood up and started walking back to her room. I, too, almost got back to my paper before she stopped next to me. She turned towards me and I noticed she had this different kind of look on her face.

“So, seeing as you can’t take your eyes off of me…” her hand went back to the tee shirt’s hem, “want to try taking something else off?”

Or maybe she did have an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like what you read!


End file.
